


Hunting Boar

by aurilly



Category: Lost
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's been going out to hunt boar... or have they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Boar

It had become something of a euphemism.

It all started when people began to notice that Boone and Locke never brought anything home despite spending all day every day together 'hunting.' Before Boone had become his hunting partner, Locke had brought back something every time, so his repeated failures got people whispering. What was going on out there?

The idea that they weren't really hunting was a joke that at first Shannon was the only one brash enough to crack out loud. Boone and _Locke_? No no no.

But when it kept happening, others began to crack it, too.

One day Sawyer and Charlie announced that they were going to give it a go. They came back with nothing. Everyone liked Charlie, but he was hardly what you would call 'predatory', and most people wrote off their lack of success due to that. But when it happened _again_, and when people observed the happy smiles and private jokes that seemed to have been born between the two during their fruitless day in the jungle, even Hurley started to wonder.

The clincher was when Sun, still not on speaking terms with Jin after the whole "secret English skills" incident, disappeared off into the jungle one morning with Michael. When they returned in the evening, someone---maybe Claire---asked them what they had been doing all day. Michael's response was a delayed, "Uh… hunting boar?"

That was when the camp rolled a collective eye and it officially became a _thing_.

"Hey, Kate…" Jack proposed one day.

"Yeah?" Kate replied, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He rarely looked less than self-assured, but right now he seemed downright nervous.

Jack cleared his throat. "We haven't had any meat in awhile, and since you're such a good tracker, I was wondering if maybe you and I…"

Kate understood, and tried to let him down gently. "I'm sorry, Jack. But I'm going boar hunting with Sayid."

Anyone from outside the little community of survivors looking in at that moment would have been dumbfounded to see the absolute heartbreak that overtook Jack's features. It should have been wholly out of proportion to being rejected for an exhausting day of tracking killer animals in the woods. But Jack knew what Kate meant, just as she had known what _he'd_ meant.

"Really?" he choked.

She nodded. "We've been… hunting… for the past few days. I thought you knew."

Jack never allowed himself to remain defeated for long, and quickly pulled himself together again. "Right. Well, have fun. I'm… I'm going to go fishing with Jin," he said lamely.

For a second, Kate wondered if that was a new one she hadn't heard of yet. But when they both looked down the beach at Jin untangling his nets with anything but an expectant expression on his face, she shook the ridiculous idea out of her head. Sometimes fishing was just fishing.

"Sounds… sounds like you'll have a nice quiet day," she quipped before skipping off towards Sayid who was coming her way with a smile that was almost as big as the knives he was carrying. _Hot_.

"Ready, Kate?" he asked.

"Always," she replied, subtly stroking his hand as she reached out to take one of the blades.

As they headed in a so-far unexplored direction away from the camp, Kate and Sayid made forced small talk and exchanged surreptitious glances at one another. Actually, it wasn't quite exchanging, given that one always turned their head away just as the other started to look. Finally, when they were far enough away from the beach to be sure that no one would come upon them, Sayid curled his arm around Kate's waist and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck.

"Do you think we'll catch anything today?" he purred, kissing his way down her shoulder blade and using his nose to push the strap of her tank top sideways.

Kate stopped walking and turned to face him. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled his hips towards her. Looking him hotly, she said, "Do you think I fucking care?"


End file.
